The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for playing a dice game and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for playing a dice game that provides multiple wagering options and allows for active player participation.
Craps is a casino standard dice game wherein players take turns xe2x80x9cshootingxe2x80x9d a pair of dice while the shooter and other players make wagers on the dice result. The popularity of Craps relative to other casino games has decreased somewhat with new player reluctance to learn the game as well as an increasing number of casino game variations for play. There have been several attempts to introduce new dice games, but to-date, these games have had minimal impact. Mini-Craps, Crazy Bones and Mini-Dice are scaled down versions of Craps, and Pyramid Dice and Survival Dice use multiple roll numerical values.
For a novice player, the Craps layout, payoff scale and the procedure appear complicated. For the casino operator, Craps is a labor intensive game, typically with four staff dedicated to a table, compared to only one at a Blackjack table. Casino floor space is a valuable asset, but a Craps table requires double the space required by a Blackjack table. Moreover, staff training is more complicated due to betting and payoff complexities.
There are at least two features of Craps, however, that would be advantageously retained in any new dice game. First, the dice thrower or shooter retains the right to throw the dice until losing or xe2x80x9ccrapping outxe2x80x9d according to the rules of the game. When a shooter is throwing with success, most players bet with the shooter, which thus encourages game sociability as most players are wishing for the same result. Second, there is an option for a bet with no house advantage. This option occurs after at least one roll when the shooter has established a xe2x80x9cpoint.xe2x80x9d Casinos allow the secondary bet in proportion to a primary bet, with exact odds being offered and no casino advantage. This bet will typically take an average of a few rolls to resolve. The proportion allowed can be increased as a casino promotion, with the traditional relationship being 1xc3x97 or 2xc3x97 odds, up to the recent very liberal 100xc3x97 odds. Two three-dice games, Sic-Bo and Chuck-a-luck, do not have either of these features and include other drawbacks such as poor payoffs on propositions. As a consequence, Chuck-a-luck is virtually not played in U.S. casinos today, and Sic-Bo has only minimal play.
It would thus be desirable to provide a new dice game that incorporates advantageous features of a traditional Craps game while encouraging novice play. A new dice game should additionally be operational by a single dealer, have a simple layout and occupy at most a similar floor area to a Blackjack table. The dice game should advantageously also include allowing any bet on any throw, dice throwing rights retention for a winning shooter, a wager option with no casino advantage, and a range of payoffs at fair odds on propositions.
According to the present invention, a method of playing a dice game using a pair of dice is provided. The method includes (a) establishing a key player, (b) receiving a primary wager that one of a plurality of events will occur, (c) receiving an optional secondary wager that another of the plurality of events will occur, (d) rolling the pair of dice, and (e) resolving the primary wager and the secondary wager based on the roll of the dice. The secondary wager is dependent upon the primary wager, which dependency is determined based on whether the player making the secondary wager is the key player. Moreover, a payoff for the secondary wager is without a house advantage.
In a preferred embodiment, the primary wager is a wager that the rolled dice will include one or more of a specific symbol, and the secondary wager is a wager that a sum of the rolled dice will be EVEN or ODD. Step (e) may be practiced by paying a variable payoff on the primary wager, which is increased when one of the plurality of events is exceeded. That is, the variable payoff on the primary wager that the rolled dice will include one of a specific symbol is increased when the rolled dice includes two of the specific symbol. Preferably, a winning primary wager that the rolled dice will include one of a specific symbol pays 2 to 1, which is increased to 4 to 1 if two of the specific symbol result. A winning primary wager that two of the specific symbol result preferably pays 33 to 1. Winning secondary wagers preferably pay 1 to 1.
The secondary wager for a player other than the key player may be limited to an amount of the primary wager, and a secondary wager for the key player may be limited to a predetermined multiple amount of the primary wager such as two times the amount of the primary wager.
Steps (b)-(e) may be practiced until the key player withdraws or places a losing secondary wager. Step (c) may be practiced such that the secondary wager can only be placed if the primary wager is placed. The role of the key player may be performed by the dealer. Alternatively, step (a) may be practiced by players taking turns.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of playing a dice game using a pair of dice. The method includes (a) a player wagering that a first event will occur based on a roll of the pair of dice, (b) giving a player an option to wager that a second event will occur based on the roll of the pair of dice provided the player wagered on the first event, (c) rolling the pair of dice, and (d) resolving wagers according to the roll of the dice. The amount of the second event wager is dependent upon the first event wager and upon a role of the player.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided an apparatus configured for playing a game using a pair of dice. The apparatus includes a display, a player interface for receiving player input, and a processor configured to effect game play, wherein the processor enables the method according to the invention.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the invention, the apparatus includes structure for effecting the method according to the present invention.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the invention, there is provided a game including a playing surface having a plurality of betting areas and a pair of dice. The betting areas include a first betting area for a primary wager that one of a plurality of events will occur, and a second betting area for a secondary wager that another of the plurality of events will occur. The secondary wager is dependent upon the primary wager, which dependency is determined based upon a role of the player making the secondary wager. Additionally, a payoff for the secondary wager is without a house advantage.